Ninguém Merece! Ahhhhh!
by Trakinas
Summary: Essa história.....Ninguém merece...hehehehehe


Parte 1 – Queremos um emprego.  
  
Logo depois da batalha de Hades os cavaleiros ficaram quebrados, e não tinham dinheiro nem para compra um Marmitex na esquina.  
  
Shaka: Que droga eu to morrendo de fome, eu avisei pra gente não gastar todo o nosso dinheiro no cinema!  
  
Hyoga: Pra você ver, agente tinha tanto dinheiro que foi tudo embora só no cinema, e nem deu pra comprar pipoca!  
  
Ikki: Seus inúteis, vocês são muito idiotas!  
  
Miro: Cala a boca Ikki, porque você foi o primeiro que topou ir no cinema, e só porque a idéia foi do Shun!  
  
Shun: Ikki!!!  
  
Ikki: Vocês estão botando a culpa no meu irmão!?  
  
Cavaleiros: ESTAMOS!  
  
Seiya: Bem... o que faremos agora?  
  
Miro: Vamos arrumar um emprego!  
  
Shun: Isso, eu sempre quis trabalhar!  
  
Mu: E como faremos isso?  
  
Miro: Não faço a mínima idéia.  
  
Shyriu: Vamos pedir ajuda a Saori.  
  
Aldebaram: E como falaremos com ela?  
  
Shyriu: Você é muito burro, agente pega um ônibus e vai pra mansão dela!  
  
Aioria: Com que dinheiro sua anta!?  
  
Mu: Pelo jeito teremos que ir andando...  
  
Depois de varias horas de caminhada e resmungando de fome os cavaleiros conseguiram chegar a mansão de Saori, e logo eles avistam Tatsume.  
  
Aioria: Veja é Tatsume.  
  
Seiya: O Tatsume chega ae.  
  
Tatsume: Oque vocês querem aqui!?  
  
Aldebaram: Onde está a Saori?  
  
Tatsume: É senhorita Saori, e ela está muito ocupada para falar com vocês.  
  
Ikki: O infeliz, nos queremos saber onde esta a Saori, não se ela esta ocupada para falar com agente!  
  
Tatsume: Eu não posso...  
  
Tatsume é interrompido antes que posso terminar a frase.  
  
Shaka: Fala logo porra, antes que eu quebre a sua cara!  
  
Todos os cavaleiros olham assustados para Shaka, enquanto ele segura Tatsume pelo pescoço.  
  
Shaka: O que foi?  
  
Tatsume: Ela...ela...ela...está na piscina...  
  
Hyoga: Isso porque ela estava ocupada heim.  
  
Ikki: Mais esse Tatsume é um idiota.  
  
Miro: Vamos logo.  
  
Shaka solta o Tatstume, e os cavaleiros vão até a piscina.  
  
Shun: Oi Saoriiiiii.  
  
Shun abraça Saori e fica dando pulinhos.  
  
Seiya: Viado...  
  
Ikki: O que você disse!?  
  
Seiya: Nada não...  
  
Saori: Oi meninos, oque fazem aqui?  
  
Mu: É que nos precisamos de ajuda.  
  
Saori: Podem dizer, estou ouvindo.  
  
Shyriu: Precisamos de emprego.  
  
Saori: Oque vocês fizeram com o dinheiro que dei a vocês?  
  
Aldebaram: Aquela mixaria? Gastamos no cinema.  
  
Saori: Vai ser difícil, vocês não sabem fazer nada de útil.  
  
Shun: Ikki!!!  
  
Saori: Olha, eu vou fazer um sacrifício, eu vou contratar vocês para trabalharem para mim.  
  
Hyoga: Eu não estou tão desesperado.  
  
Shyriu: Cala a boca!  
  
Aioria: O que agente vai ter que fazer?  
  
Saori: Vocês vão ser meus empregados, Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga e Shyriu serão os faxineiros, Mu, Aioria, Miro, Shaka e Aldebaram serão os cozinheiros.  
  
Todos fazem silencio.  
  
Saori: O que foi?  
  
Ikki: Nem fodendo que eu vou ser seu faxineiro, você só pode estar louca estrupício!  
  
Saori: Vocês não precisam aceitar, vocês podem continuar com fome.  
  
Shyriu: Quanto você pretende nos pagar?  
  
Saori: Não sei, uns 100 reais.  
  
Miro; Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Agulha Escar....  
  
Aldebram segura Miro para ele não descer a porrada na Saori.  
  
Miro: Aldebaram me solta, dexa eu tirar todos os dentes dela!  
  
Aldebaram: Pensa bem Miro, é melhor que nada.  
  
Miro: Filha da puta!  
  
Mu: Nós aceitamos, quando começamos.  
  
Saori: Agora, vão trabalhar vagabundos!  
  
Os cavaleiros de ouro vão para a cozinha e os de bronze vão pegar os materiais de limpeza.  
  
Parte 2 – Vamo faze o jantar.  
  
Os cavaleiros de ouro passaram pela enorme mansão e chegaram na cozinha.  
  
Aioria: E ai, oque agente vai fazer pro jantar.  
  
Shaka: Fais um miojo ai e pronto.  
  
Aioria: Se agente fazer um miojo vamos ser demitidos.  
  
Aldebaram: Vamos fazer um arroz e feijão com frango.  
  
Mu: Está descidido, vai ser arroz e feijão com frango.  
  
Miro: O Mu, como se fais isso?  
  
Mu: Eu não sei.  
  
Shaka: Hmmmm...como isso aqui ta bom.  
  
Shaka estava comendo tudo que tinha na geladeira.  
  
Aioria: Sai dae caralho!  
  
Aldebaram agarra Shaka e o tira da frente da geladeira.  
  
Mu: Ele comeu tudo!  
  
Aldebaram: O que vamos fazer agora.  
  
Shaka: Hehehehe...eu não sei, mais pelo menos eu não estou mais com fome.  
  
Miro: Ahhhhh!!!!!!! Filho da puta!  
  
Shaka: Pó gente foi mal mais eu taba com fome.  
  
Aioria: Podia pelo menos ter deixado um pouco pra gente.  
  
Aldebaram: O que vamos fazer para o jantar agora?  
  
Shaka: Miojo.  
  
Mu: Pelo jeito vai ter que ser isso mesmo.  
  
Shaka abre um armário, e tira uns dez pacotes de miojo de queijo, ele abre os pacotes e coloca tudo em uma panela, com água, e coloca a panela no microondas.  
  
Miro: Você sabe fazer miojo?  
  
Shaka: Eu não.  
  
Todos ficam em silencio.  
  
Shaka coloca para esquentar o miojo durante duas horas.  
  
Aioria: Duas horas!?  
  
Shaka: É que eu quero meditar um pouco.  
  
Aioria: Você quem sabe.  
  
Durante esse tempo Shaka ficou meditando e os outros ficaram esperando, mais depois de mais ou menos meia hora o microondas explodiu.  
  
Miro: Puta que o pariu, Shaka oque você fez!?  
  
Shaka: Miojo!  
  
Mu: Ai porra, ta pegando fogo!  
  
Aldebaram: Aioria pega um balde de água rápido!  
  
Aioria vem com o balde de água e apaga o fogo.  
  
Aioria: O que vamos fazer agora?  
  
Miro abre o microondas e pega a panela com o que era para ser um miojo.  
  
Miro: Ela vai comer isso mesmo!  
  
Shaka: Hehehehehe....  
  
Parte 3 – Limpando, limpando e limpando.  
  
Seiya: Que saco, já estamos limpando isso a duas horas e nunca acaba.  
  
Hyoga: O Shun não fais porra nenhum e fica abraçado com o cabo da vassoura e o Ikki não ajuda.  
  
Shun: Ikki!!!  
  
Ikki: Cala a boca!  
  
Shyriu: Pior foi eu que tive que limpar o banheiro, puta fedô insuportável.  
  
Hyoga: Shun...  
  
Shun: Sim?  
  
Hyoga: Tira a mão da minha bunda...  
  
Shun: Hehehe...desculpa.  
  
Seiya: Eu desisto, o Shun e o Ikki não ajudam, e além do mais eu prefiro passar fome do que trabalhar para a Saori.  
  
Shyriu: Qual é Seiya, ajuda ae.  
  
Seiya: Só se o Shun largar o cabo da vassoura.  
  
Shun: Nãããããããããooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga tira a vassoura de Shun.  
  
Shun: Nãããããããããooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Shun começa a espernear!  
  
Ikki: Devolve a vassoura pro meu irmão!  
  
Hyoga: Pega a vassoura, mais pelo amor de deus para de berrar!  
  
Shun pega a vassoura, e fica dando pulinhos.  
  
Seiya: Viado...  
  
Ikki: O que você disse!?  
  
Seiya: Nada não...  
  
Ikki pula em cima de Seiya e o esmurra deixando a cara dele toda roxa.  
  
Seiya: Eu desisto..ai....assim não... ai.....eu desisto!  
  
Hyoga: Eu também, puta casa gigante meu!  
  
Shyriu: Eu também, agente limpa, limpa e limpa e numa acaba.  
  
Todos ficam em silencio.  
  
Seiya: Vamos...ai....ver...ai...televisão.  
  
Ikki: Vamos.  
  
Então os cavaleiros de bronze foram a sala para ver a televisão, mais não conseguiram ficar lá muito tempo, pois Shaka apareceu.  
  
Shaka: Alguém chama a Saori e venham comer.  
  
Seiya: Beleza, SAORI VEM COME!  
  
Parte Final – Saori sua vaca.  
  
Todos vão até a sala de jantar, e sentam todos em uma mesa para comer.  
  
Saori: Mal posso esperar.  
  
Shaka: Nem eu...  
  
Saori: O que você disse Shaka?  
  
Shaka: Nada não...hehehe...  
  
Saori abre tira a tampa da panela e encara aquilo que era para ser um miojo.  
  
Saori: Mais oque diabos é isso!?  
  
Aioria: Miojo.  
  
Mu: Hahahahahaha!  
  
Saori: Mais isso ta uma porcaria, vocês explodiram meu microondas, e essa casa ta mais suja do que quando vocês chegaram.  
  
Miro se levanta.  
  
Miro: Eu já to de saco cheio, VAI TOMA NO SEU CÚ.  
  
Miro pula em cima de Saori e começa a chuta-la e esmurra-la.  
  
Miro: MORRE, MORRE!  
  
Shyriu: Olha o cara.  
  
Miro: HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!  
  
Saori sai rolando no chão cheia de galos e sem dentes.  
  
Aioria: E agora?  
  
Mu: Vamo pegar todo o dinheiro da Saori.  
  
Aldebaram vai até o escritório da Saori quebra tudo e acha um cofre.  
  
Aldebaram: Achei!  
  
Hyoga pega o cofre e o joga pela janela.  
  
Ikki assassina Tatsume para não ficar suspeitos.  
  
Shyriu arranca a porta do cofre, e os outros retiram todo o dinheiro.  
  
Depois de pegar o dinheiro eles pegam a limosine de Saori e saem da mansão.  
  
Seiya foi dirigindo a limosine e Mu foi do seu lado, e Shun no freio de mão(HAHAHAHA)e os otros foram atras.  
  
Miro: Para onde vamos agora?  
  
Aioria: Sei lá, para algum lugar longe daqui.  
  
Hyoga: Pisa fundo Seiya!  
  
Seiya acelera tanto a limosine que perde o controle e bate em um muro, e todos morreram, menos Ikki.  
  
Ikki: Hahahahaha, eu sobrevivi.  
  
Derepente a policia aparece e vê a limosine roubada em chamas.  
  
Ikki: PUTA QUE O PARIU  
  
Ikki esmurra um dos policiais e leva um tiro do outro, e no final o Ikki morreu também.  
  
Após tudo isso os cavaleiros foram parar no inferno, e encontram todos os seus inimigos que já morreram.  
  
Os cavaleiros são atacados tão brutalmente, que só não morreram porque eles já estavam mortos.  
  
Fim 


End file.
